


Birthday Gift

by helens78



Category: GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-29
Updated: 2003-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a particularly good birthday present for Pierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

"Happy birthday, Pierce."

Pierce smiles at Sean, thinking idly about the way Sean's grin has been making him hard for the last two months. It's nothing Sean intended, surely; it's just how things happened to work out. Sean is here, and he's not Pierce's type at all, but for some reason... well, for some reason, he's captivated anyway.

"Have any wishes?"

Pierce shakes his head slowly. He's got most of what he wants in the world right now. He has the part he's spent the last two decades campaigning for. He's got a beautiful house, a quiet life. He has a friend out on his deck with him, looking up at the stars, sharing a bottle of wine. It's all perfect.

"I've a gift for you."

Pierce raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sean's grin is wide, stretching ear to ear. "Mm-hm." He walks over to where Pierce is leaning on the deck's railing, and reaches out. Pierce doesn't flinch away. Sean's finger traces the curve of Pierce's ear and then slides down his neck. He runs his fingertip into the collar of Pierce's shirt and then leans close and puts his lips on the spot just under Pierce's ear, at his jawline.

Pierce shivers. "Some gift," he murmurs.

"Do you like it?"

"Don't stop now."

* * *

Pierce is lying on his back in the dark. Sean didn't stop at the spot on his jaw. He didn't stop until he'd covered nearly every inch of Pierce's body in soft slow kisses. Now he's lying between Pierce's legs, very slowly sucking him off, and Pierce is breathing fast but quietly and trying to keep from coming.

He has this feeling that when it ends, everything is going to change. Either things will be awkward, or things will be very, very far from awkward. No matter how things go, Pierce recognizes they will be different.

He holds himself on the knife-edge of orgasm, savoring this moment -- the moment between past and future. He's heard the phrase _live in the moment_ , but has never really tried until now.

Now, he's trying. And he's succeeding. He could live in this moment forever.


End file.
